Trinity
by blackwolfmajik
Summary: Repurposed! Quick snapshots that don't fit in with my longer stories. In honor of the name, I intend for each to have three major cannon characters included per shot. These most likely won't be connected, but you never know...
1. I am become

**Hellsing Ultimate – Trinity (Integra + Alucard; Seras cameo)**

**Soundtrack: **_Uriel (Darksiders OST)_ – Scott Morton

****AN:** Insert standard disclaimer here – I own nada!

This was such a gorgeous scene, I find myself replaying it a lot (in subtitles, of course ~ nothing against Crispin, but Nakata is the _only_ Alucard for me! :D )

I have a continuation of this little short in mind that ignores the pesky paladin interruption...

* * *

**Trinity**

She stood patiently in the Devil's forest, waiting for him as London burned.

It was surprisingly quiet; the screaming had stopped some time earlier. Now the wind only carried ash and smoke through the endless stand of wooden poles.

_Is _this_ what you feared, Father?_ She thought, gripping her family's sword tighter. _Is this why you locked him away?_

The impaled bodies surrounding her offered no counsel.

_He is truly a monster, without morals or conscious._

Integra looked at the smoldering ruins around her, seeing but not seeing.

_But what does that make me, she who holds the Fiend's leash?_

Seras shifted, her attention drawn to a figure approaching them from the ruined street. "He's here."

Without a word, Integra stood up from her crouch and strode forward to meet her servant.

Alucard looked different: his true form stripped bare to reveal the imposing monarch he had been in life. Engraved steel and leather covered him from neck to foot, their black so dark she couldn't see the bloodstains she knew to be there. Over Alucard's shoulders wrapped a cloak that moved with a mind of its own, billowing with the demon familiars that were always at his side. The horse he rode was made from shadow and bone, its eyes glowing the same ruby color that haunted her every moment.

Ten feet from her, the devil dismounted and continued the rest of the way on foot. He towered over Integra, but she felt no fear. The plates of his armor grated against each other as the vampire king bowed, abasing himself on the blood soaked ground at her feet.

_I am become Death, the destroyer of worlds.*_

"Welcome home, Count," she said softly.

Alucard raised his head, infernal scarlet eyes shining through his long hair. He gazed at her a moment, basking in the tender smile of his warrior angel.

The one he called Master.

The woman he loved.

"I am home, Countess," he answered, feeling truly complete for the first time in centuries.

* * *

**AN:** *I understand that this is actually mistranslated from the original Hindu text, but I'm using the paraphrased comment that Oppenheimer used as it fit better than the original.

_"I am become Death, the destroyer of worlds."  
J. Robert Oppenheimer, Trinity 1945_


	2. Failure

**Hellsing – Failure (Integra cameo, Walter & Alucard - no pairing, just conversation you perverts)**

**Soundtrack: **_I didn't have one in mind this time_

****AN:** Insert standard disclaimer here – I own nada!

This was a conversation spawned from another Fic idea that I had. This wouldn't have fit into the structure I was working with, so I popped it out to be on its own. I know it's hella short, but you guys should be used to that kind of thing from me by now...

* * *

Integra stood like an iron spear, cold and unbending as the casket was lowered into the ground. It was first of a long line of boxes that would be interred that day, and the weather was appropriately miserable.

Drizzle collected on her sensible hat and trailed down her neck, but Integra refused to shiver in front of the dead.

Outside of the cemetery fence, the Hellsing retainers kept their own peace apart from the stream of mourners.

"I know what you are doing, Alucard." Walter's quiet voice was as cold as the northern sea.

"Oh?"

"You are trying to make Sir Integra into something she is not."

The vampire king's eyes glowed like embers in the misting rain. "I am merely her servant, I do as she bids."

"Bollocks," the butler growled. "The mission was simple and should never have cost this many lives. You're purposefully manipulating situations to twist her into something like you: cold and ruthless with no regard for the importance of human life. Give up this foolishness now, you will fail with her just as you did with me."

Alucard's laugh slithered across the elderly man's skin. "Are you so sure I failed, Angel of Death?"


	3. Resolve

**Hellsing – Resolve (Integra + Alucard)**

**Soundtrack: **_The Moment I said It _– Imogen Heap

****AN:** Insert standard disclaimer here – I own nada!

Seriously, I cried at this part in the OVA.

* * *

_I'm losing you, I'm losing you  
Trust me on this one  
I've got a bad feeling  
Trust me on this one  
You're gonna throw it all away  
With no hesitation._

**Resolve**

He was gone.

Integra stared at the screen as the last traces of his shadow faded along with the sound of her name on his lips.

Alucard was _gone_.

The truth refused to settle in her mind, so she drowned her grief with fury.

The little fat man laughed as she smashed against his prison, not caring that the airship was disintegrating around them. The keening need for vengeance drove her like a mad woman.

When the evil mastermind was finally a twitching mass at her feet, Integra felt a surge of relief so deep she nearly swooned.

Not because the Major's plans were ended.

Not because he wouldn't survive long enough to cause any more trouble.

But because he was a machine.

He was a _monster_.

Alucard could only be defeated by a _human_, and she etched that belief into her very soul.

A kind of peace filled her with the knowledge that now all she had to do was wait.

* * *

**AN:** I know it's really short, but what can I do - this was all the gods gave me.


End file.
